<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loose by praxidikai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359557">Loose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxidikai/pseuds/praxidikai'>praxidikai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxidikai/pseuds/praxidikai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last months have been all about fun and relaxation for The Doctor and his companions. One night, the wine and relaxation get the best of Barbara and Ian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Chesterton &amp; Barbara Wright, Ian Chesterton/Barbara Wright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Barbara caught the sight of Ian chuckling when she entered the living room or however it was that the Romans called it, she also saw the Doctor make a face, which only made Chesterton more amused. Whatever the comment was, it made the Timelord stand, he had his eyes narrowed at the teacher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe, my boy, that you’ve had enough to drink for tonight,” the Doctor said, “and since I do know you made poor Barbara go fetch you more wine, I’m retiring to my chambers, off to sleep as our very intelligent Vicki decided to do before this little party of yours became a mess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barbara frowned at the Doctor but joined them. “Going to sleep already, Doctor?” she questioned, she eyed Ian, smirking, “What did you say to him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chesterton shrugged. “I didn’t do anything!” his wide grin told her all she needed to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m off to sleep, my dear. And you won’t stop me, for you’re just as intoxicated as Chesterton here, I saw the way you walked when you went to get the wine,” the Doctor declared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, Doctor,” Ian protested, “you can’t be not even a little tipsy. We might be drunk, but we’re not such awful company. Isn’t it, Barbara? Come here, tell him,” his smile grew bigger as he eyed her, offered a hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright stepped his way, sitting beside him on the sofa. He wasted no time before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, Doctor? We’re good company.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need a few days away from the two of you, that’s the truth!” said the Doctor, “Either way, I’m retiring now. Have a good night and, please, do keep the lovebird noises down, will you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor rushed out before any protests could be made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian rolled his eyes and laid his chin on Barbara’s shoulder. “Never occurred to me that he could be such a killjoy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but you tease him!” Barbara replied, “You’re no saint, Ian Chesterton.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> a saint,” he shot, “I’m the most well-behaved man you’ve ever met, Barbara!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More of a well-behaved dog,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was caught by the arm, pulled against his chest, “How dare you? A dog?!” he chuckled. “Aren’t you a spitfire today? Is it the alcohol?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, be quiet!” she escaped his grip, “The Doctor is going to come back if you don’t lower your voice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You call me a dog and I must be quiet?” he questioned, “Are you my owner now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” she grabbed glasses, “Wine, have more wine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sneered. “Well, now that’s a convincing argument.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, watched him drink, quiet and satisfied with such an ending to the discussion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian emptied his cup fast, and she had to admit she wasn’t far behind. The last weeks had made them lazy as cats, they all needed the rest and the fun, which they had been having a lot lately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed his chin back on her shoulder, shot her cup a glance. “I asked the Doctor where he was taking us next,” he said, “when he wouldn’t tell me, I said that was because he didn’t know. I didn’t lie, I also didn’t mean it as an insult.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barbara met his eyes. “Well, you know it can be a delicate topic with him,”  she reminded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” he sighed, “I just wish he wouldn’t take it too seriously, we’ve been having quite an adventure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She beamed, “We do.” She watched him, ran a hand through his hair, brushing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” he questioned, making a face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hair doesn’t work with this outfit,” she protested, grabbing on to him to keep him in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave it,” he grunted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be quick,” she promised and kept going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian sighed, defeated by the force of nature she could be when she wanted to. He sighed again in protest, breath making the cloth covering her cleavage shake. He could have sworn Barbara shivered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chesterton smiled to himself, the devil on his shoulder and the wine whispered in his ear along with something else. A finger of his brushed the fabric and he saw as her breath caught for an instant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smile grew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be quiet, Ian, you’re undoing my work,” she protested, using a bit more force as she tried to work his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” he dismissed, inching closer to her. He ran his finger up the fabric to her shoulder, he went on until he caught a ringlet of her hair between his digits. “Should I do your hair?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved to shoot him a glare and realized the way they were tangled, how his face was close to hers. Not that Ian gave much attention to her personal space these days, in fact, they had never touched so much as they did these last weeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned in and, for a second, Barbara closed her eyes, thought he’d kiss her but he ignored her mouth and planted a peck on her chin. A tremor shook her and before a single response was processed, she felt warm fingers touch her shoulder, he pulled the strap of her dress away, kissed the exposed flesh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her skin burned from his touch and from the contact with his lips, a mess of thoughts ran through her head, a protest or two telling her to end this, but a soft whimper was what escaped her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian took the sound, caught it like a lion sinking his teeth into the neck of a prey. And what a succulent prey she made. One kiss became several all the way up her neck, the touch on her shoulder slid lower exposing her more, working fabric out of the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barbara pressed her legs together tight when night air mixed with Ian’s warm breath teased her now exposed breast. A low sound came from deep down his throat, to which she responded with no more than a squeal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chesterton muttered her name almost as if cursing and she felt it, the back of his fingers caressing the underside of her breast, making the nipple harder and harder at the mere expectation of further contact. When had she been reduced to a trembling mess in his arms?  When had he gained this much power over her body? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why wouldn’t he touch her already?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Barbara…” he uttered, palming the side of her breast, thumb teasing her hardened nipple. His gaze lowered, he caught sight of his own actions. “Yes, yes, of course,” he spoke as if to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barbara gasped, a whine following the first noise when he took her into his mouth, tongue working her, making her more agitated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sofa was, suddenly, too small, yet it didn’t stop them. It didn’t keep her from laying down, it didn’t keep her legs from parting. It most certainly didn’t keep his hands from sliding down her side and pulling her skirt higher, his touch trailing the inside of her leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ian, Ian, Ian,” she sighed, uncertain of what she intended on saying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the back of her mind, she was desperate to stop him, in the rest of it, another feeling washed over. She grabbed at his wrist as he touched her thigh. Ian stopped, he released her breast, raised his head to meet her eyes, searching. She guided him forward, ignoring the skirt of her dress, exposing inch after inch. When he was close enough, he acted, cupped her warm center, let two digits explore her slowly, then watched her parted mouth and heavy breathing, her heavy-lidded eyes, and the tremors that went through her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One, two fingers slipped inside her and Chesterton grunted at the state he found her in. Ian Chesterton was fingering Barbara Wright and she was biting her lip, trembling beneath his touch. One of her breasts was wet with his saliva, her nipples were hard because of him. And what a gorgeous woman to have at his mercy. He couldn’t believe his luck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian leaned in, kissed her hard, pressed their bodies together, and felt as she arched against him, how a moan was muffled in their mouths when she found him rock hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands intervened, tugging at fabric, pulling him close, and, with every touch, his concentration escaped him. It would take nothing to lose himself on her scent, her body, blood burned in his veins, dying to keep going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barbara whined and the sound made him open his eyes and find her face. She paid him no mind, merely got skirts out of the way, and pulled him closer. She caught his prick, aligned it, and got his hand away. “Come here, come here, come here,” she whispered, soft and desperate, a sound that came as filled with lust as it was filled with strange rightness. It felt right to have her inviting him closer, wanting him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian loved her right there, he found out she had him that very second. He kissed her hard, made her lose focus for a moment, then worked with her, allowed her to guide him inside. Delicious burning surrounding him as he gave her time while sinking into her. He caught her hissing, muttering as she enjoyed the stretch. He hoped she wouldn’t be too sore in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He broke the kiss, met her eyes as he started moving. Then neither of them could take it, their eyes closed, their hands urging closer, flesh against flesh. And he moved as quietly as he could while desperate from stronger thrusts. The wet noises of their coupling erratic while he tried not to make a sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian lowered himself, buried his face at the curve of her neck, allowed his mouth to tease her while one hand kept her thighs wide apart and the other snaked between them to caress Barbara’s nub. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He caught her shaking legs, silenced her whines with his lips, and thrust hard and quiet. It took him everything not to spill when she contracted against him, but he lost it when Barbara grabbed at his buttock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their breaths mixed as they tried to regain control. He nibbled at her lower lip before releasing and kissing her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come to my room,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ian,” she began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran his teeth against her flesh, heard a sigh in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t possibly want more,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you?” he questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barbara licked her lips, avoided his eyes but was certain he felt her pulse quickening and noticed her lack of actual protests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Barbara,” he tried, he slipped out of her and earned a quiet complaint about that, which only made him smirk. He kissed her cheek. “Come with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their shadows showed how they stood, how Ian grabbed her hand, but it was Barbara who guided them into her bedroom.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>